1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a speckle reduction laser and a laser display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a speckle reduction laser that reduces speckles by changing a resonance mode and a laser display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid emergence of multi-media society, the demands for displaying large, high definition images have constantly increased. Also, recent multi-media advancements provide for the realization of an improved natural color in addition to displaying large, high resolution images.
In order to realize an improved natural color, it is essential to use a light source such as a laser having a high color purity. However, when an image is realized using a laser as a light source, the image quality is degraded due to speckles caused by the coherence of the laser light. The speckles are an arbitrary interference pattern of light, that is, noise formed on the retina by entering light which is scattered due to the surface roughness of a screen when the laser light is reflected at the surface of the screen.